


Seeing stars

by SparklingFerret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Aristocracy, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Commoner Iwaizumi Hajime, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a prompt, M/M, Middle Ages, Nobility, Prince Oikawa Tooru, References to Abuse, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingFerret/pseuds/SparklingFerret
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa, childhood friends separated by fate and caste, finally meet again after 11 years, but not under the circumstances one might believe.





	Seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I can only encourage you to read the tags, since this is p dark stuff. Now, this isn’t beta read, so please, if you find and mistakes, write to me! I love feedback, and if you liked this, please write if there’s any mistakes, something about it you lived or anything like that!
> 
> Also, this work is inspired by a passage I read on tumblr, but i’m Not sure how to put a link in of that, so if anyone can tell me, that’d be nice. The part I read is in between the two lines, and I edited it a bit. The original only had the conversation, not the details explaining what they were doing while speaking.
> 
> I’ll put in a backstory at the end of the fic, so that if you want to know more, then you can read that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read!

Oikawa Tooru, crown prince of Aoba Johsai, knew exactly what had lead up to this moment. The moment being when he was impaled to the hilt of the sword on the rebellion’s leader. Personally, he didn’t know whether to be pleased or embarrassed by his death. On one hand, this had been a long time coming. On the other, this death meant he had been slain by a commoner, not a noble or a captain. His father probably won’t care too much, probably being gleeful while alone.

This death wasn’t really was he had expected, but it was so much better than what his head had otherwise concocted. So really, who was he to judge this possible outcome.

As he coughed some blood, feeling it trickle down his chin, he lifted his head to look his opponent in the eyes. But the stranger was looking a bit to the side and down, down where he was currently being impaled. Oikawa jolted a bit when the man before him turned his eyes to him, the sight of those olive green ones seemingly familiar to him. Unfortunately the jolt caused the sword inside him to twist a little, resulting in him quickly closing his eyes and grunting as it tore further into his skin.

Oikawa should have expected this ending, he deserved it anyways, with how horrible and useless a person he was. Every part leading up to this moment was his fault, and he deserved to pay for it.

He looked up again as the other man spoke to him, “You don’t remember me, do you?”

Oikawa looked into his eyes, quickly scanning his face but eventually coming up blank.

“Not particularly. But than again, it’s rare I pay much attention to the features of commoners.” He attempted a smile. He was pretty sure it’s just a cheap, bloody copy of his usual cheery one. Typical.

The stranger looks at him weirdly, but utters, “You really haven’t changed much, still the same airhead as before. Well, I’m that commoner kid you were friends with when you were twelve. Iwaizumi Hajime at your service, your highness,” The last part was sneered, followed by a small nod of the head.

Feeling rather lost at that reveal, he exhaled rather loudly. He felt numb by the information just given. Or maybe that was the blood seeping out of him? It most likely was.

He closed his eyes and said, “You can’t be Iwa-chan. He died many years ago,” his own gasping breath broke his sentence, “and it’s all my fault,” he ended with.

A huff escaped the other man, “Is that what they told you? Well, I suppose you’ll be happy to know that they had the guards chase me and my family into the slums, telling us it was the kings orders, because the crown prince had been offended. Convinced me that royals really were useless sissy’s.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes grew hard, “Never should have mingled with the likes of you nobles.”

Oikawa closed his eyes again, and huffed out a laugh, tired-sounding and broken off by bloody sputters, “Ha, yeah, you deserved better. It would have been better for everyone if I had just died alongside the queen all those years ago,” he felt a small smile grace his lips. 

“But still...” he stopped himself, not really wanting to say it out loud.

Clearly, he wouldn’t even have that thought to himself before he died, as Iwaizumi gruffly asked “But what?”  
—————  
“I don’t want to die,” he said as he opened his eyes to look at Iwaizumi’s face

“Hm?” Iwaizumi’s face contorted into a frown, and he evidently didn’t get the meaning behind.

Oikawa looked down to Iwaizumi’s Adam’s apple, not wanting to see his expression when he explained it, “I’m suicidal, okay? My brain is wrong. But I really, really don’t want to die, not by my own hand,” a grunt cut off his sentence, “or this fucking curse. So I guess that’s one good thing to come out of this.”  
—————  
He looked back up, seeing Iwaizumi blinking stupidly at him. He chuckled lowly at that stupid expression, before falling a bit forward towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi slackened his grip on the sword, catching Oikawa as he fell.

What followed was a tense silence, broken only by Oikawa’s pained grunts. It could have been minutes long, but also mere seconds. Somehow, Oikawa couldn’t think clearly about the passing time. Probably his blood loss.

“Iwa-chan,” he broke the silence, waiting for some reaction from Iwaizumi.

“Hn?” was all the reply he got.

“I... loved you, you know. Didn’t realise until,” exhausted grunt, “until years later when I was 16, but I did. You meant a lot to me,” his breathing sounded more shallow and quicker, he supposed there wasn’t long until the end.

Iwaizumi moved his head until he could brush his lips against Oikawa’s head, placing a gentle kiss there.

“Shittykawa, how stupid can you be. And here I thought you were just another pampered princeling,” he drew a breath and exhaled audibly, “I’m so sorry it had to end this way. If I could change anything, I would have smuggled you further away from town one of those times we met up, and just ran away, your hand In mine. I love you too, stupid.”

Only silence followed. Iwaizumi was unsure whether he wanted to back at Oikawa and find out the truth, or live another moment in the lie. He sighed again, turning his head and seeing unmoving lips and eyes, a chest staying still after he laid down Oikawa.

The prince looked peaceful, though. All the wrinkles from worrying too much finally smoothed out, a small smile grazing his lips. It’s weird, if Iwaizumi didn’t know any better, he would almost be inclined to say that the other man was just sleeping.

He tore out the sword, watching the blood ooze out of Oikawa’s stomach. With great difficulty me lifted Oikawa into a princess carry in his arms along with the sword. Carrying him away into the city, he laid Oikawa down, hands on his chest, sword in his grip.

In the end, he didn’t know whether Oikawa’s smile was from his kiss or form the apology. He found himself not caring, feeling like this was the proper end for a person as troubled as Oikawa had been.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the backstory of these two. Beware, it’s pretty short, and I only used it to keep Oikawa in character, but I might write snippets or the whole thing, if people want me to! :))
> 
> Backstory: so in this one, Oikawa’s dad is a real dick towards him. Oikawa is the second child, having an older sister who is already married and has a son (like canon I think). His mother died in labour while giving birth to him, so his father, who was very much in love with her, blames Oikawa for her death. While growing up, Oikawa’s father grew to hate Oikawa more and more, and became aggressive towards him, hitting him and blaming him for how the country has deteriorated since the death of the late queen. He never remarried and never tried to find love again. Oikawa, having grown up under this mistreatment is more meek and definitely suicidal, but hides it well behind the same cheery personality he shows in the anime. Nobody really intervened in how the king raised and treated Oikawa, as he is the king and they’d probably get killed if they did.
> 
> But Oikawa met a commoner when he was eleven years old, who treated him like he wasn’t either trash or the crown prince. Just an ordinary person. This someone is, of course, Iwaizumi Hajime, who was raised on the belief that everyone are created equal and should be treated with the same approach.
> 
> Oikawa and Iwaizumi grow close, and Oikawa starts to feel better and gain some real confidence and self belief.
> 
> The peace doesn’t last forever, because just before Oikawa’s 13th birthday (around 1 year and 4 months since they met) the king really notices the changes in his personality, beats Oikawa senseless and locks him away inside his room. A couple days later he tells Oikawa that Iwaizumi is dead, that the death is Oikawa’s fault because he was friends with Iwaizumi and that he threw the corpse of the other boy to the dogs.
> 
> Oikawa, feeling even worse than before he met Iwaizumi, grows seriously depressed and suicidal, and begins to be more reckless in how he interacts with his surroundings. He also starts to believe that he is cursed in some way, since the ones he are closest to all die (his mother, Iwaizumi and his pet dog when he was 9), so he distances himself from his sister and any of the servants he may have been close to.
> 
> In battle he is ruthless, but still has that hint of recklessness.
> 
> Cut to eleven years later, and this is where the story starts.
> 
> (In this fanfiction, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both 24)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I know it isn’t perfect, so any feedback I can get, will greatly improve my writing!


End file.
